We are now completing the first year of a longitudinal study of the behavioral functioning of patients with cleft lip and/or palate. Data will be collected from patients at two, four, six, ten, 15 years as well as young adults (24-30 years of age). Data will also be collected from appropriate comparison groups. They will be matched on age, sex, and socio-economic status. The kind of data collected will be familial, behavioral, and attitudinal. Discriminate analysis will be used to determine whether there is a significant difference and the nature of the difference between the two groups. At this time, we have completed the data collection for the two year olds and are collecting it for the other age groups. It is hoped that the behavioral comparisons for the patient and comparison group will serve as yard-sticks for clinicians in their treatment of patients.